


Even if it Kills Him

by komaegi



Series: Fictober + Nanowrimo 2018 [6]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, Child Neglect, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 18:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16224626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komaegi/pseuds/komaegi
Summary: He's sick of it all, so he vows to protect his sisters instead of his own father.(Fictober Day 6: "I heard enough, it ends now")





	Even if it Kills Him

**Author's Note:**

> i really wanted to write amami-centric fic also happy late bday amami i would die for you

When they lose his little sister, his mother starts crying.

His father doesn't. He has other daughters, so he doesn't feel like it's a major loss.

He watches his "mother" —except she's not, just his sister's mother. His own mother died long ago— grieve and cry, but his father doesn't.

His father never does anything.

He doesn't listen, he doesn't try to look for his daughter, even if there's a chance that she's still alive, he doesn't try to look for her.

Rantarou is sick from seeing his mother cry.

He's sick of his father not caring at all.

He's sick of it all, so he vows to protect his sisters instead of his own father.

But he had always sworn.

It wasn't as if it was his father's first time, it's just that he's done that a lot.

He's been like that from the start.

He's the oldest son, the son from his first wife.

Rantarou doesn't recall having him around.

He remembers that on one occasion, he saw his father after a long time, and in confusion, he asked his mother on who that person could be.

That's how he felt towards his father.

Just a non-existent part of his life, of his mother's life, of his sisters' lives.

Just a person, an unknown person.

A familiarly unknown person, an unknowingly familiar person.

So, it's him who takes all the responsibility.

He hates his father, but he loves his sisters.

Even though they're only family because they share the same father, he loves them.

Usually, one would expect that he'd hate anyone related to his father, but he doesn't.

He feels like they're all victims.

All the mothers, all the children, they just exist for his sake.

He's only someone who's doing this for fun.

For his own sake.

As if the world is his playground, and every woman is his toy.

And he goes on, from woman to woman, toy to toy, getting bored each time.

As if they didn't have feelings, as if they didn't bear his children.

Rantarou remembers when his birth mother had died, his dad didn't even come to her funeral.

He remembers his father didn't take him in, until months later.

Apparently, he got the news of her death late, or so he said, but Rantarou doesn't recall him ever visiting her grave.

The rest of his wives —and girlfriends. Apparently he never bothered to marry them all— are still alive, fortunately for his sisters, but he's not sure if that's a good thing.

Either way, he swore that he'd protect them.

So, why did it end like that?

What kind of a pathetic older brother would allow this to happen?

She must be scared.

She might even be dead.

He must find her, he must find her.

Even if it costs him his life.

Even if it puts him in danger, he'd do anything.

So, he confronts him.

"What, Rantarou? I'm kinda busy—"

"Aren't you gonna look for her?"

His tone is unusually hostile.

He didn't talk to his father that much.

He mostly ignored him, just hated him too much to confront him.

But this situation is too urgent.

Too important.

His sister is lost.

And they must find her.

It's been days, and no one found her.

"Oh, Rantarou… my boy… my only son…"

Rantarou hated the way his father smiled, put an emphasis on him being his only son.

Rantarou didn't see him as his son.

He wanted to scream at him that he's not his son, he has never been.

"Do you really believe that she's still alive? She's dead. There's no point to look for her. She's not here. She's in a completely different area. She's gone—"

"But what if she wasn't?!"

"And do you really believe that a six-year-old would survive alone?"

It wasn't that he was able to believe or not believe.

He just thought there was hope.

Maybe someone is kind enough to find her, to take her in, to try to find her family.

Of course, humanity wasn't as horrible.

Other people aren't as horrible.

Not everyone is scum.

The world isn't a bad place.

"Even if she didn't, we have the responsibility of finding her, giving her a proper funeral—"

"We? Leave me out of it, Rantarou! I'm not responsible for any of you! If anything, it's her mom's fault, isn't it? You know I can't take responsibility for thirteen different kids."

"Then, why did you choose to?!"

"You're still a kid. You don't understand. It's not my fault their mothers decided to keep them—"

"You're the worst kind of person. You weren't even there when mom died, so—"

He couldn't believe that someone like this dared to see him as his son.

He couldn't believe that someone as awful as him, shared the same name as him.

Rantarou wished he was able to change his name.

Just change his name to his mother's last name.

His memories are hazy, but he thinks it was…

It was…

Amami, wasn't it?

Then, he'd choose to live as that.

He'll reject his father's existence, and live as Amami Rantarou.

"Enough."

"—you didn't even visit her grave once."

"I said enough! I heard enough, it ends now. Get out."

"Fine."

He answers, bitterly.

His father doesn't matter.

He's just an awful person.

A monster, a stupid playboy.

A man who cares about nothing but himself.

"Leave."

"I'm going to find her by myself then, even if it kills me."

"Then go, get out. Find your stupid sister. Don't come back disappointed if you only find her dead body."

"I'll definitely find her alive."

He shuts the door behind him.

If his father didn't care then fine.

Even if no one aside from him cared, that's fine too.

If it's for his family, if it's for his younger siblings, he'd do anything.

Even if it kills him.

Even if it puts him in danger.

He's going to make it up.

He's going to be a great older brother.

He's not going to fail.

He sighs, getting ready to pack.

For sure, it's going to be a long trip.


End file.
